wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Omnotron Defense System
The Omnitron Defense System, also known as Tron Council is a council-type boss encounter in Blackwing Descent. Abilities 10-man Normal ;Arcanotron *Pull him out of his whirlpool, but make sure he's close enough to it that melee can stand in it. *'Power Generator' - A large cyan-magenta vortex on the ground. Gives whoever is standing in it a big boost to damage and mana regen. Stand in the whirlpool, but make sure the boss isn't. *'Arcane Annihilator' - Short cast time, interrupt-able, does a lot of damage to one target. Buffed by Power Conversion. *'Power Conversion' - Causes the boss to generate a stacking damage buff whenever he is struck. Don't hit him when he has this up. The damage buff is steal-able by a mage. ;Electron *'Lightning Conductor' - Puts a debuff on one target that hits all nearby raid members for big damage. If you get this debuff as a healer or dps, run away from the group. If a tank gets the debuff, pay attention and move away from the tank. *'Electrical Discharge' - Moderate damage, jumps to allies. When Electron is active, stay spread out unless you're in a Power Generator. *'Unstable Shield' - When struck, the boss lets out a very high damage AOE. Don't hit the boss when this is up. ;Magmatron *'Incineration Security Measure' - Shoots out jets of flame all over the room. Don't stand in the fire. If you are the tank, don't move or rotate the boss. *'Aquiring Target' - Targets one raid member and, after a few seconds, shoots a huge jet of flame straight at them. Get out of the way, and heal the target. *'Barrier' - Absorbs 300k damage and explodes to deal 75k damage to everyone. Don't attack the barrier. ;Toxitron *'Poison Cloud' - Causes anyone standing in it to gain a debuff that increases all damage taken by 50%, including the boss. *'Poison Protocol' - Summons 3 Poison Bomb (slow moving slimes) that crawl towards a chosen target. Kill the slimes with ranged dps. If the slimes reach their target, they explode for about 100k and leave a pool of poison. Don't stand in that, and don't let a slime hit you; if you are being chased, kite it. Slimes are untauntable. *'Poison Soaked Shell' - When struck, the boss puts a stacking dot on the attacker. However, the dot has a benefit; when you attack with it, you deal a huge burst of nature damage (10k per stack). Try not to get it stacked too much, though, for the healers' sake. Strategy 10-man Normal This is council encounter consisting of 4 golem bosses with a shared HP pool of 32M. There will only be two entities moving and using skills at a time. When a new golem is activated the old one will be granted a shield. This is there to encourage the dps to switch targets. Players can stack them for extra damage from incidental AOEs, tank cleave, etc. The bosses do not do any cleaves, stacking buffs, or crazy AoEs that punish the tanks for this strategy. When the fight starts, only one golem is active. It has 100 stored energy, which starts draining as soon as you pull. Once the energy hits 50, another golem will "wake up" and join the fight. Once the first golem reaches 0, it shuts down, and a new one spawns. This continues in a cycle until you kill the boss. ;Tanks :A "stream" from the back wall to the next golem will show you which one is spawning next. Get ready to pick that one up once your golem reaches about 3 or 4 energy. You will know what golem to expect based on the color of the stream. Don't stand in poison clouds, and don't let the boss stand in whirlpools. ;Healers :When you see "Aquiring Target" go off, Magmatron's target is about to take a lot of damage. A helpful red beam points to whoever is being targeted. The tanks are eligible targets as well. Get ready with preventive healing/shielding. If you are running low on mana, stand in a whirlpool for some nice regen. ;DPS :Stand in the whirlpools for a buff. Don't stand in the poison clouds. Kill any slimes that spawn (they spawn 3 at a time and you get a raid warning). If a slime is targeting you, kite it (especially if you are melee). Use slows like Frost Trap, Earthbind Totem, and Mind Flay. When a boss casts their "shield" ability (look for keywords Barrier, Shield, Shell, or Absorption) switch targets immediately, or bad things happen. Special note for melee: Your tank might get hit with the "Lightning Conductor" debuff. Watch out for this. If that happens, get away from the tank ASAP as they will be hitting you with a big aoe. ;Everyone :Spread out as much as you can. Don't stand in the bad stuff, but do stand in the good stuff. If you are targeted by Magmatron's "Acquiring Target" spell, stand there and take it (use damage reduction cooldowns if you have them; it will save the healer a lot of trouble). Quotes Activating units * * * * Activating unit shield systems * * * * Acquiring flamethrower target * Loot http://www.wowhead.com/npc=42166#drops Related achievements ... Videos 10-man Normal mode dEOkETLjW10 25-man Normal mode Patch changes ... References External links Eminence Gaming Omnotron Defense System tactics guide Category:Bosses Category:Blackwing Descent mobs